A Missing (Persons?) Report
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Just a Bunny Named Lottie Not People Tho A Missing (Persons?) Report 135 Comments chatterghosts chatterghosts @chatterghosts 2 years ago Nicolette had been away from the Society for days, now, in what was an extended but anticipated leave -- she'd had to handle most of Arty's personal and professional arrangements in his absence. This wasn't necessarily problematic as much as it was simply tiresome; many of Arty's patients had to be personally notified (and were told, not entirely truthfully, that he was on a sort of "vacation"), and that duty had been left to her. She arrived home safely, thankfully, but only to meet a decidedly uncomfortable-looking Fiona at the doors. A quick explanatory exchange between the two ("The cage was open when I came back from the kitchen," Fiona had grumbled) had brought a nervous Nicolette to Arty's room, and -- A distraught, grief-stricken cry carried in the halls of the Society. "LOTTIE!" (It was quickly followed by a hissed "It's just a bunny!") Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin had heard the cry of "Lottie" just when he was about to take a kip. He hadn't slept in the Society for a number of days, and he'd frankly had enough. From the moving of furniture to the unending arguments between his mutual colleagues, Griffin had been kept awake. He could see why a health inspector had been called in. But his sleepless nights hadn't all been that bad. He'd managed to create a few more prototype formulas for his cat test subjects. Griffin noted to Maijabi that he finally managed to keep a cat permanently invisible, without the annoyance of unexplained teleportation. Jekyll, however, was still complaining about the still invisible mice that were infesting some of the rooms down the hall. Griffin merely stated that the rats would most likely die after a few weeks, anyway. Yanking the sheets from his bed, putting on his brown-silk dressing gown, and opening his quarters door, Griffin descended down into the Society. He had never officially complained to the disruptive tenants during the nights, but maybe it was time Griffin had a change. After hearing a hissed voice from down a corridor on the eastern side of the building, Griffin nearly immediately wished he hadn't come down to complain. He sighed, and put his pale hands in his pockets. "Hello, Miss Steinmetz." Griffin greeted, agitated, when the figure at the door noticed him. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona groaned, never actually sparing a full glance to Griffin but rather trying to placate the..decidedly overdramatic woman, looking to be on the verge of tears. "Look, that bunny ain't gonna get hurt--" "This building is full of..wonderful people, Fiona, but some of them are dangerous individuals!" She looked off distantly, nearly swooning. "Little Lottie could be hurt..." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin stepped forward, hoping to get some sense into the two. "Look, I don't really hate to be indelicate," Griffin began. "But can you two pipe down? Some people in this place are trying to sleep." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "It's not even nighttime, Nicolette whined. "My little Lottie is gone!" Fiona groaned. "We'll find her, Nic, just..please shut up." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "It's not night?" Griffin asked confusedly, then he realised he was still wearing his tinted glasses. "Oh, need to get rid of these... Well, some people are working, and rather would not hear an idiotic woman looking for a little rabbit!" 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm not--" "She's not an idiot," Fiona snapped. "Whatever, Griffin. Just screw off." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "No! Not until I've got my point across!" Griffin angrily replied, stepping forward. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( I'M SORRY BUT HE STEPPED FORWARD AND FIONA IS REALLY VIOLENT AND EASILY THREATENED )) Without entirely considering the effects of what she would do next, Fiona swung a fist that was arcing straight for Griffin's nose, her expression not quite fearful, but more angry. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago The fist hit Griffin's thin nose, a sharp crunch of bone and a weak yelp from Griffin; and he was immediately down on the floor, gripping his nose. It started bleeding. "Ow! What are you playing at?" Griffin shouted, muffled through his hand. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona looked at her own hand in surprise, before glancing down to him and grinning. "That was totally an accident, but I did warn ya." With that, she quickly snatched Nicolette's wrist and darted down the hall. She threw a quick, "I'm sorry, though! Really am!" behind her, before rounding a corner. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "You didn't give me a warning!" Griffin shouted, stumbling upward and darting across the corridor. Reaching into his pocket, he took a small vial, removed the cork, and drank the transparent liquid. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Nicolette came to a stop as they turned the corridor, yanking her hand away to Fiona's surprise. "Haven't you broken that poor man's nose twice now? I thought you said you thought he was nice!" "Yeah, well, he doesn't really like me all that much." A cough. "Y'know, could be 'cause I broke his nose twice. I've broken your nose twice too, mind ya." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago As the formula started to take effect, Griffin took off his dressing gown, noticing his hands were completely invisible. In only ten seconds, Griffin became completely invisible. "Right." Griffin said, wiping away the blood from his nose. As he ran, his shirt and pyjamas took themselves off, and nobody was there. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( *Wheeze of laughter in the background* Invisible streaking in the halls of our fair Society. We're definitely a serious organization here! )) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "And besides, he ain't the type to befriend a thief like me," said Fiona with a sharp grin. "You're not that bad, you know. Are you even looking for his friendship?" "Last time I tried makin' conversation, the guy ran out ta listen in on me. Hell, I think I was pretty damn polite. I tried, y'know." A pause. "Whatever. Let's go get your bunny." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin turned the corners of the corridor, finally catching sight of Fiona and her friend. He had taken a small penknife from his gown pocket. If one were to observe Griffin, they would simply see a floating knife in the air, poised and ready to strike. Though invisibility had it's advantages, being barefoot in a building with very hard and rigid stone floors, one's footsteps could almost immediately be heard by anyone present. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited (( pfffff I rolled for this one dammit )) Unfortunately, neither of them were facing Griffin. The two walked on, looking around searchingly as Nicolette resumed their conversation: "Fiona, I want you to make friends, is all. I want you to be happy here, to- to look back on this following Arty's return fondly!" "I'm fine, Nic. And anyway, I think I lost that shot the second time I broke his face." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago The floating knife edged closer, the pitter-patter of Griffin's bare footsteps echoing in the hallway. The knife raised up in the air, ready to strike at Fiona. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona spun on a heel. "Who the hell's--" She let out an alarmed yelp and made a break for it, latching onto Nicolette's arm and dragging her along. "Fio, what's going on? Why did y--" "Floaty knife." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago The knife struck down, but missed the target. Bobbing up and down, the knife floated quickly along the corridor, straight for the fleeing duo. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Floaty-- that's not how--" Griffin." The women spun around a corridor and were met with diverging paths - Fiona bolted on the left, Nicolette ducked down the right. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago The knife, stopping at each point, looked at the two directions. Griffin didn't care for Fiona's friend, and ran through the left hallway. "I should've used that gun on Valentine's!" Griffin shouted, the same tone he used when he dealt with Marvel. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona continued at an even sprint, rounding every given corner. "Want me to die that badly? And to think you bought me coffee!" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Well, it was a foolish mistake!" Griffin angrily responded. "It's time I had some reprisal!" The knife quickened it's speed. It was gaining. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Murder would ruin you. It's Nicolette's word against yours!" she retorted, her pace fast, quickened by adrenaline - but inevitably bound to slow at some point. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Well, who knows what could happen to a fragile woman?" smirked Griffin. "After I deal with you, it should be easy to find a panting and frightened weakling." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "You're a sadistic little sh*t, ain't'cha? I thought you were nice, for a time!" She bounded down a long corridor that was coming to a dead end. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Aheheh. You can't please everyone, can you?" responded Griffin. As the knife turned the corner, Griffin could see her making her way toward the dead end. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona let out a nervous chuckle, quickly checking the door handles for anything unlocked. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Watching her frantically turning each handle, turning each doorknob and banging her fists, Griffin was reminded of when he killed Marvel. "Looks like this is a dead end." Griffin chuckled. "Quite literally." The knife edged toward her. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( Rolling doesn't like me! I got a 2 out of 20 for available doors. )) "Never had to fight an invisible man," she remarked with a quiet chuckle. None of the doors had given way... Facing the knife, she ducked out of any oncoming paths. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Though Griffin wasn't skilled in combat, or any types of offensive maneuvers, he had the fact that he was unseen. He lunged, pounced, dived and rushed at Fiona; but all his attacks were dodged. Perhaps verbal attacks could help. "Not an invisible man, THE invisible man." Griffin replied. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Whatever. Still, never did explain the coffee," she said with a huff. Her sides were aching, but she pressed on still. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin, attempting to get at her throat, caught his arm in her hand, and the knife fell to the floor. Pushing her away, Griffin tried to pick it up, but failed to see a large five-toed object connecting with his facial area. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona scrambled to grab the knife, hands blindly grabbing for Griffin, poising to strike in a manner similar to the way he had moments before. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Get off me, you b-" Griffin yelled madly, interrupted by another yell, but this time in pain. Staring down, the unyielded knife was facing upward, but half of the blade was covered in blood. It moved with Griffin's right leg. He'd been stabbed. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Using the bloody knife as a pinpoint, Fiona moved her knee to press down on any given limb as a sort of pin, quickly removing the knife and hovering it over where his sternum would be. She didn't actually know where she could've been hitting, but. "I could kill you," she hissed. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin grunted painfully as she yanked the knife from his leg, the blood pouring from the wound now visible. He'd have to take note of that. As she said those words, words that were like daggers and knives, Griffin felt genuine fear for the first in a very long time. The knife was directly above his throat. "Or, you could let me go and we could forget this even happened-because-oh-god-I-want-to-live!" Griffin madly pleaded, clutching the wound with his now-gradually red hands. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona stared down at him in silence for a moment, hair falling into her vision. She rose off of him, knife in hand. "You'd better do your damnedest to make it up to me somehow. You're lucky I ain't a grudgey one." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Alright! Alright!" Griffin whimpered. "But while we're here, can you get me a bandage or something? I'm bleeding quite severely." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago A snicker. "Finally feelin' friendly, are we? I--" ... she blinked, all gears coming to a startling halt in her mind. "Are you naked?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "I can't make clothes invisible!" snapped Griffin, outstretching a hand covered one-side with blood. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Jesus," she said laughingly. "I'll go get your damn bandages, whatever." Turning around with the knife still in hand, she began to saunter away. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Wait!" cried Griffin. "Can you please take me with you? I don't trust you leaving me here." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She whirled around with a lazy grin. "And how am I supposed to trust you? Love, you just tried to kill me." Fiona tilted her head, looking down upon the space he..probably occupied with a sort of pity. Sticking out a hand, she remarked, "Eh, whatever. I've got a knife. You were warned." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago An unseen hand gripped her's tightly. "Duly noted." Griffin wheezed. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Let me make it clear, though," Fiona remarked as she guided him along, "that if ya ever so much as touch Nicolette, I'll gut'cha like a fish." As they rounded the corner, they came face to face with... Nicolette. Fiona snorted. "Speak of the devil." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin could see Nicolette's confused face. Fiona was carrying something that wasn't there, who wouldn't be? "Don't ask." Griffin told her. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Nicolette's expression flattens. "Didn't you just try to kill F--" "We kissed and made up," she said with a grin. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin rolled his eyes like ferris wheels, gripping his wound tighter. "Something like that." he mumbled. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Nicolette hummed, something akin to but not quite like disapproval gleaming in her eyes. Fiona cleared her throat. "Could you do me a solid n' fetch the first aid kit under Arty's bed?" She tiled her head. "I... are you sure you want me to? Griffin could--" "I'm sure," Fiona reassured. "Just be quick. Can't have our pal here bein' down a leg, am I right?" She flashed a wickedly gleeful grin to 'Griffin'. Nicolette simply snorted, backtracking to the corner. 'I'll be back in just a few minutes, then." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "She seems nice." Griffin nonchalantly, avoiding her gaze. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Too nice for her own good. She ain't like 'er husband..." Fiona's throat closed on the word, and she shook her head. If it were Jackson, y'know, 'eda been got in the shoulder. Leg's just a happy accident, eh? "So you've dodged the question well enough, but now you're dependin' on me for bandages and... not stabbin' ya again, so tell me: we were on..civil ground, goin'ta get muffins and..coffee and whatever." She glanced to him fully now, hands rested on her hips. "Why'd ya ditch? I ain't the least bit surprised, a'course, I just don't get it." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "I prefer to keep on living." Griffin replied, looking down at his wound. His bloodied hand, the only visible part of him, was starting to change. On the distal phalanx of the index finger, a fingernail was starting to become visible. "Oh, sh*t." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Fiona's eyes fluttered for a moment, before looking to his hands. "Oh, Christ." She sighed, sliding her awkwardly large coat off and holding it out. "I don't wanna see your naked *ss when you finally..y'know...appear or whatever. Just put that on." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin put the coat on. From a peer, it looked as if the coat was alive. "Th..." Griffin hesitated, he never had. But perhaps there could be exception. "Thank you." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She snorted softly. "I'd rather ya didn't, dear. I ain't lookin' for a thanks, I just don't wanna see you naked." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin buttoned up the coat, as his arms gradually became visible again. "Well, at least you've seen what this is capable of." Griffin replied, stuffing his hands in the coat pockets, staring down at his feet, which had become gradually visible. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Before Fiona could respond, Nicolette returned, a small case in her arms. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "'Bout bloody time." Griffin said to himself. He could see Nicolette confused at the sight of him. Griffin's face was just becoming seen. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I still have a knife," Fiona warned. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago God, please tell me those words are her last, Griffin thought. He smiled sarcastically, just as his tongue and teeth started to become visible again, and yanked the case from Nicolette's hands. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Nicolette frowned. 'Do you...need help with that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago "I'm a doctor, Steinmetz." Griffin snapped back, as he began stitching up the wound. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Pardon her for thinkin' of you. C'mon, Nic, let's just get goin'." With a bitter scoff, Fiona and Nicolette turn to leave him. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago Griffin narrowed his eyes at them as they left. Slow and steady Hawley, he thought. As he finally finished his stitching, Griffin heard a door open a few yards away from him. Poking their head out of the door, Griffin could see it was Mosley, staring at him. "Griffin?" Mosley asked. "What happened to your leg?" Griffin stood up. "A woman." Griffin replied, as he limped his way back to his room. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago (This reminds me of D&D) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (( I'm playing that as we speak! My hulking lizard man just got electrocuted... )) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago (Oh my gosh! That is unfortunate, the DM in my group keeps getting mad at some of the players so he often threatens sending a greatwyrm red dragon.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited ((Running Totals Board! Times Fiona has broken Hawley's nose: 2 Make it three and we can start analyzing data! :DD )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Kito was awakened from his sleep in a patch of tall grass in the garden and immediately was on alert. He ran to the source of the noise in his wolf form, covering the distance in minutes after he opened the door, and he skidded to a stop before he ran in the person in front of him. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito is instantly presented with an...interesting scene: a finely-dressed woman, rather melodramatically posed with a hand to her forehead. A more petite, albeit equally unconventionally dressed figure, merely rolled her eyes. Lottie's gonna die out there!" "It was a half hour, tops. You ain't got a reason to --" The two finally, finally look to the wolf... ...and both scream. Again. 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago KIrto sighed changing in to his human form, he seemed to look annoyed now the concern and instincts fading. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Nicolette looked appalled, and Fiona's expression mirrored Kito's own annoyance. "Sorry for the disturbance," Fiona explained, "but--" "But my beautiful baby girl is missing!" Nicolette cried. "...a bunny," Fiona corrected quietly. 5 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago Kito looked tired as he sighed, "I can solve this so no one else can be awoken, just give me something that has the bunny's sent on it" He said, he didn't want this over dramatic to ruin his sleep further if he did return and get back to bed. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Nicolette disappeared into the room, returning mere moments later with a small blue blanket. "It was hers," she sniffled. 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago Kito turned in to his wolf form and bent down to sniff the blanket. Once he got the scent he turned and began sniffing around for the trail, finding it and following it at a casual walk. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago The two women came in tow behind him, one's gaze expectant, the other's frantic. They came to a stop in front of a room labelled... 'Richard Prince'. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago Kito turned in to his human form and knocked on the door. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago A decidedly croaky rasp of a voice came seemingly both from right in the midst of the trio and from its actual place inside the room. "Door's unlocked kids. Come on in." 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 2 years ago Kito was confused, his ears went back as he opened the door nervously other hand near his hidden knife. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Nicolette and Fiona followed, revealing the sight to be one of... A small brownish bunny - Lottie, presumably - bumping their head against an ornate teakettle. The two were seated on the table, forming a..decidedly adorable scene. 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago Kito looked at the young women, "There's your rabbit, I'm going to bed," He said turning. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (( Have a doodle)) The disgruntled voice from before belonged to a raven sitting on the nearby sofa, watching with baleful eyes. He glanced up at the trio before him, eyes flashing with some degree of amusement. "Your little friend here's stolen my little friend. They're pretty taken with each other." The raven chuckled in a manner that sounded more like a choking caw than anything else. Gerard- the teakettle, that is- 'looked' up and gave a cheerful whistle to Nicolette and Fiona, quickly returning its attention to the bunny before it. see more 5 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 2 years ago Kito stopped and turned and looked both confused and disturbed, confusion evident. "By name of Kavatu, what is going on?" He asked. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago The bunny's ears twitched with a sort of recognition, but she paid them no mind, instead offering Gerard an affectionate nuzzle. Nicolette blinked in surprise. "That's... ah..huh." 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 2 years ago Kito sighed shaking his head, and also yawning. "I don't even know," He said. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (( Heheh. You do! )) The raven smirked. "Cute, sure. They've been at it for the better part of, oh.. fifteen minutes at least. An' that's just while I've been here- I was runnin' letters for the past couple hours, so who knows how long your rabbit's been here." He glanced down at the glyph on his chest, which had begun to glow gold and red. "Well. That's not good." He gave a feathered shrug before looking back at Nicolette and Fiona. "Ya gonna do somethin' or are we all just standin' around making awkward small talk while those two have a cuddle fest?" 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 2 years ago (Happy fangirl smile) "I'm going to bed," Kito said changing in to his wolf form and turning to leave, to tired to deal with this. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago The raven waved with one of his wings. It was decidedly unsettling to see a bird act so human. "Seeya, kid. Don't let the door hitcha on the way out." 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 2 years ago Kito growled in response and jogged off. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Nicolette had been quite encapsulated by the teakettle and the bunny's interactions, glancing back after a handful of moments. She hadn't entirely realized that Kito had left. Slowly, she reached for Lottie, soon enough cradling the reluctant fur ball in her hands with a chuckle. "She doesn't want to leave..." She looked toward the raven with a small, almost nervous smile. "You're...Chirracthran, hm? Doctor Weir mentioned you." Fiona looked between them from the doorway, her expression..not quite irritated, but not amused. "Are any one of ya gonna explain the Satan-bird?" 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago Charricthran smiled with a mouth full of teeth he shouldn't have. "Charricthran, actually. That'd be my non-existent brother ya confused me with." Another croaking chuckle fell out of his mouth like a stream of oil- unpleasant, yet entrancing. He glanced to Fiona when he was done, grin widening in a manner that seemed to ever so slightly play with the boundaries of what what physically possible for an already impossible gesture. "Satan-bird! Thatsa new one." Another sludge-like, croaking laugh fell from his beak before he continued. "Any rate, I'm a friend o' Richard's, runnin' communication and watchin' over his room while his off galavantin'. Friend may be stretching the truth slightly, but he trusts me and that's about as close as he gets for anyone who's not Elias, Lewis, Arty, or Catt here. No offense to you lot, I'm sure you're both absolutely darlin'." He shrugged and glanced at Gerard, now making faint sounds of distress and shuffling back and forth on its feet. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Lottie's nose twitched, and Nicolette glanced down at her. The bunny shifted and moved about in her hands, yearning to be with the teakettle yet again. She sighed. "They are quite fond of each other..." Fiona rolled her eyes. "It's a bunny and a teakettle. They're not that expressive, love." 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago Gerard piped up with shrill anger, displeasure clear as day. Charricthran chuckled sotfly. "It doesn't take kindly to being treated as if it's not real. It does have a soul, after all." He paused in consideration. "Well, part o' one anyway. At any rate, 'M glad no harm came to your rabbit there. Plenty of predators about, fortunate she ended up next to me out of all of them." The raven grinned in his strange, strange way once more. "Anything else I can help ya with?" He seemed in no hurry for his company to leave, despite the prickly nature in his voice. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Fiona simply rolled her eyes, turning for and quickly disappearing from the doorway. "You found Lottie. I'm outta 'ere." Nicolette huffed, gently replacing the bunny aside Gerard (much to Lottie's delight) and facing the raven. "Is-- er, forgive my informality, but Lewis said you could communicate with Richard, and..." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited The bird snickered as Fiona left, then turned his gaze back to Nicolette. "Not a worry. Ol' Ricky-boy's the one ya've gotta watch when it comes to formality. He can be a right bastard sometimes." He grinned, but the light that had been behind it before disappeared as the smile faded from view, leaving behind deep pools of crimson for his eyes. "At any rate, I can deliver a letter for ya, though if I might ask: Why do you of all people wanna talk to him? I wouldn't think he'd be high on your list o' favorite people at present." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago "He isn't," she admitted quietly. "I'd like to hear the series of events from him, though. He loves Artemis too, he deserves my benefit." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago He nodded in acquiescence. "Fair enough. You got anythin' to write on? I'm fresh out. Can't go askin' him for a letter to explain things unless you give him one first. Unless you were just plannin' on waiting to hear from him." He hummed softly. "He does love Artemis though, you've got that right." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago "Er- yes, just a moment." Nicolette flashed a small, almost apologetic smile before turning and disappearing down the hall. She returned just a few minutes or so later with parchment in hand. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited Charricthran flashed a kinder smile than before. "Wonderful. You're welcome ta stick around for a response if ya want, though if I'm not back in an hour or so, it's best to just check back tomorrow. Stuff happens, ya know?" With careful talons, he took the letter from her hands and fell backwards, disappearing with a puff of black smoke. He emerged over the winding beauty of the Danube, the wind ruffling his feathers as he dripped from the shadow of a cloud, gently falling towards his... contract. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Nicolette simply sighed, sitting down on the table and observing the bunny and the teakettle in quiet patience. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago Twenty minutes, one fight in a back alley, and several corpse disposals later, Charricthran glided out of the shadow of the sofa, circling around to land beside Nicolette. He dropped the tightly folded piece of parchment next to her, exposing words to air before he darted onto the bookshelf that he called his resting-place. "Nicolette: I apologize for my lack of explanation beforehand. This matter with Artemis requires the utmost haste and delicacy, and in my hurry to set out, I neglected to remember there are more people affected than just I. To make a very long, brutal part of my history short: I acquired a pair of friends and mentors shortly after the incident that scarred most of my body and lost me my left arm. They taught me how to adapt, and more importantly, how to thrive in a world not exactly meant for people missing as many limbs as I. It took me far too long to realize them for the monsters they are. Murderers, mutilators, manipulators, cannibals. Upon my discovery, I attempted to leave, knowing I would not fare well in a fight against the people who had, in fact, taught me how to. They took my leg in penance and left claiming anger and betrayal, swearing further retribution should I attempt to turn them in to the authorities. Their stealing Artemis would be the first step of this retribution, I imagine. I intend to end it before it goes further than that. I had hoped to avoid bringing Elias even remotely close to them. At any rate, I am sure you can understand why I left so quickly. I thank you for your unconventionality. Sincerely, Richard." see more 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Nicolette's expression shifted through many, many different emotions before smoothing into understanding: lividity, disappointment. Fear. She glanced to Charricthran, her expression almost pitiful. "Does he know that Elias...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago Charricthran nodded, expression grim. "Aye. He's not pleased. Worried more than anything. Terrified, actually, and I've only ever seen him act like that when he can't know 'is own mind. Only once for another person." He chuckled without mirth. "Now he's got two times the amount of terror." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago She rubbed her temples with an exasperated sigh, one quickly followed by a dry chuckle. "There's always something, isn't there?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago There was a soft grin, followed by a softer laugh. "That there is. That there is." He tilted his head. "For what it's worth, you have my condolences, kid. This business is... nervewrackin'." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago "Condolences are comforting, but unneeded. I'm sure they'll get back just fine," she said with a nervous smile. You don't believe that. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago Charricthran nodded in bemused agreement, but said nothing more. He didn't believe it either. He knew it wouldn't end well- he just couldn't tell for who. People had died already, caught in the crossfire of three monsters. Red and gold threads wove their way behind Richard like a tapestry. All it would take would be a single snap of a pair of scissors. He definitely didn't believe it. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago ((8D)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago The raven somehow managed to look irritated. "Look, kid. It's really not that strange of a situation." It nodded towards Lottie, then towards Gerard. "That rabbit wandered in here while I wasn't payin' attention and started dotin' after Gerard. They get along wonderfully." It tilted its head the other way, considering. "Oh. I'm simply one helluva bird, but that's irrelevant. Anything else need addressin'?" The birds Brooklyn accent started to grate the longer he talked, earning a chiding whistle from the teakettle on the table. The bird looked even less amused, but said nothing else. 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 2 years ago (Do I spy a black butler reference?) "No, of course not," Kito said politely a nervous tone lacing his voice. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 2 years ago (Also nice tea pot) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (( Thanks XD )) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 2 years ago (No problem X3) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited ((SEE THIS IS HAPPY!! THIS IS CUTE!! THIS IS HOW YOU DO NOT KILL HJ!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( But murder is fun :D )) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago (( No! Bad Tai! *begins squirting Tai with water* We do not kill HJ! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( ;-; )) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( We do if it's fuuuun )) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago • edited (*Clutches chest and faints from the cute overdose*) (*whispers "I ship it" from the floor*) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (( XD )) 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Alicia woke up to hear someone screaming a name. She quickly stood and pushed her hair into a ponytail so she didn't look homeless. She ran out her room, looking around. She was hoping no one had been hurt. 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Despaired sobs sounded from close by: "Lottie could get killed!" "Lottie is a bunny, Nic..." 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 2 years ago She frowned and walked over. "What's going on?" She asked. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Nicolette turned to face Alicia, throwing her arms around her dramatically. "Oh, thank goodness! Could you help me, miss Alicia?" 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 2 years ago Alicia stiffened and giggled. "Of course! What's wrong?" 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "My bunny is gone," she sniffled out forlornly. "Arty and I's bunny, Lottie!" 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Oh, no! That's awful! Where were they last?" 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "In Arty's room," she explained with a whimper. "She's been staying with Fiona..." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 2 years ago "How long has it been? They can't be far.... it's just a bunny..." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Fiona rolled her eyes. "Just fifteen minutes'a so." 1 •Share › − Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Okay... let's look around Arty's room first. Did you look in his room?" She didn't want to go digging in his room. That was... stalker-ish 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Already looked," Fiona grumbled. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Okay, good. We should look around his room, and... what do bunnies like to eat? We should set out treats and see if the bunny will come." 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy